deathnotefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
J (Death Note 2 : The One Who Won)
J is the main Progatonist in Death Note 2 : The One Who Won. He is the successor to the original Kira. He was chosen by a mysterious Shinigami, who doesn't want to tell his name. He begins killing criminals and is soon suspected by L. Background Story His mother was only 20 when she gave birth to a son, she called John William Grant. Despite his father had to give up his career, he still cared deeply for his family, and protected them. However one day, he died in a car crash leaving the three year old John with his mother behind. When John was five, his mother died in a fire, (probably laid by a pyromaniac). Then when John was standing alone in a rainy night, a man called L, took him to Wammys house, where L believed him to be to the perfect successor for him. However when Kira appeared, J gave up the title of L. Unsure which side he should take, he over watched the investigation, and when L died, he was angry and confused at the same time. He watched how Near and Kira battled each other from the shadows, still unsure which side he should take, although he hated Near for being responsible for Mello's and Matt's death, believing that Near manipulated them to gather information. When Kira finally died, he finally accepted Kiras idea of justice. Then four years after Light Yagamis death, he got the death note from the shinigami Light. John then decides to continue doing Kiras work. Because he was in Wammys house, he knows exactly how to challenge Near, the I.W.A.K and later on S and Q making him a even greater danger than Light Yagami. Like Light Yagami he's willing to do everything to continue Kiras reign, even if it means killing agents, and threatening politicians. Relationships Elizabeth Gage John meets Elizabeth because the latter tracked him down. Because she owns a death note too, and has the shinigami eyes, she was able to track him down. She forces him into meeting her at a restaurant, where they decide to work together. First their relationship is more professional but becomes more and more complex as they spend more time together. After one month they are in a relationship together. Elizabeth is the person John trusts completely. He shares his thought and regrets with her, making her one of the most important persons in his life. After the time gap it is revealed that they live together. She is also very loyal to him and because of that, John trusts her completely. Freud Freuds relationship with John is very complex. They share a complex and sometimes troubled friendship, since the latter saved Freud from the death penalty, as he was about to die for a crime he didn't committed. Freud is one of the only persons, John can't really predict. John describes Freud as a highly intelligent man who is able to overthrow his enemies by making unpredictable sometimes very risky, yet intelligent moves. After Freud dies in a terror attack, John becomes even more ruthless going as far as using family members of the man who supports the FHM to get informations. David Coming both from wammys house, David and John know each other since over a decade. John tries to keep him out of the Kira case, but David gets involved in the Kira case as the latter, investigates Kira and suspects John of being Kira. He then is given a death note by Elizabeth after she is forced to give up her death note. 'Riley ' John and Rileys relationship is more complex and less professional. They have a somewhat brother-like relationship. Even though Riley is a few years older, he respects John and views him a like a older wiser brother. After Johns death, Riley is shocked by the fact that John died and wrote down the names of the AKF to save them from S-Kira in a death note. It is then showed, that Riley placed Johns grave right next to Elizabeths grave while the others placed Sebastians grave vis à vis from Johns grave, as they were both arch enemies. He visits Johns grave every year since he died in the last chapter. More coming soon... Category:Characters